Big Boys Dont Cry
by Jaici Phoenix
Summary: [Rated for Content]Tyson's back in Japan after three years. Back for College, he's up for a challenge. but a run in with an old flame leads to complications...[Chapter Three up][Yaoi][Tyka]
1. Default Chapter

****

Big Boys Don't Cry

By Jaici Phoenix

Sister author to CCPhoenix

A/N: Hi! ::waves:: Now, not many of you will know me but you _will_ know CCPhoenix! She's my sister author ^^

Gatomon-They don't care. 

::eye twitches:: whoa asked you, you ::censored:: piece of ::censored::

Gatomon-You aren't making a lasting impression on your reviewers you know. Using such language on your first fic? I think its ::censored::

Look who's talking. Besides, I think that just by reading what you write they'll know you're just a …

Gatomon-Finish that sentence and I swear I'll set Patamon on you.

Like you could get him to do what you wanted anyway. He's to busy escaping Tyson. 

Gatomon-what happened?

He told Tyson that Kai was a ::censored::

Gatomon- ¬_¬ Suns about right. 

Anyway, please be kind when reviewing and I hope you'll like my writing^^

****

Disclaimer: 

Taichi-are we allowed to help?

::mumbling:: Oh great. Just what I _don't_ need. ::louder:: Of course!

Taichi-^^

::full of sarcasm:: Oh sure. Thanks Taichi. You were _great!_

Tyson-Give the guy a break. He was helping me find Patamon.

Gatomon-::shoving Patamon back into the closet:: Did you find him? 

Tyson-Nope.

Taichi-I am _exhausted_. Can we stay here? CC-sama told us she didn't want us back coz we were bugging her about her next chapters.

I'm sure she'd appreciate the new nickname, but that girl _does_ need to update more^^ ::spots CC's glare:: just kidding girl! ^^

Anyways, disclaimer please Gatomon

Gatomon-what am I you're muse…oh. Yeah. Jaici does not own Beyblade. Don't sue. If you do, we'll come and attack you.

And I'm sure that's out of love for me.

Gatomon-There's no need to be sarcastic. I was only trying to help.

Don't.

****

Warning: Um…lots. Swearing mostly. And _lots_ of relationships. Shounen-ai. Angst. Um…unrequited feelings in _some_ chapters. Sluts, jocks and rebels and OOCness galore. Cliché's and romance. All the components of a Pheonix epic. (See CC-chan, works better now there's two of us, ne?^^)

Enjoy.

****

Pairings: Just an extra. Tyson? Do the honours.

Tyson-whatever. Lets see…::reads the list:: what the?..

Kai-::enters the room and reads list over his shoulder why you ::whole sentence is censored::

Relax Kai. They're only temporary!

Kai- ::grumbles:: That's not the ::censored:: point.

Tough. Tyson just read out the ::censored:: Pairings!

Taichi-someone's grumpy today

::eye twitches::

Tyson- Um...maybe I should just read them…

Tyson x Mariah(temporary), Rei x Lee(Temporary), Kai x Rei(hints at), Max x Amii(Temporary), Chris x Pheonix(temporary), Kai x Suzi(Oc)(Temporary), **Natsu x Akane(both Oc's),** **Tyka** (Tyson x Kai)**, MaRei** (Max x Rei)**, Kensea** (Kenny x Chelsea)**, Maree** (Mariah x Lee)**, and Pherey** (Pheonix x Trey)**. **

Gatomon-You have some weird pairings.

So sue me

****

Summary: It's been three years since Tyson left Japan. Now he's back for college, but an unexpected run in with his old flame leads to unwanted complications. Not only does he have to deal with the usual college rituals, teachers, students and work, he must now attempt to fight of the unwanted attentions of the cold sophomore. Tyson has always loved a challenge. But has he taken on too much this time?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Big Boys Don't Cry

Chapter One: Stereotypes and Cliché's. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sheep. That's what they were. Mindless fucking sheep. all so wrapped up in their own boring lives to past their own fucking face. None of them stop to help. Its amazing how obnoxious people get as they grow older.

Like now. The freshman struggle down the packed hallways, trying to find their dorms. Sophomores point and laugh, perhaps remembering the day they first time as freshman and embarrass us to make themselves feel better. The juniors spare us a glance, past caring about anything but them. Seniors don't even glance our way, to caught up in that last year excitement. 

It's sick really. Everything's so clichéd. Blue painted doors. Gold plated numbers. Even those message boards. It resembles the stereotypical just a little _too_ closely. Finally there's the cliched students. Jocks, sluts nerds…and of course, the rebels and outcasts. I guess id fit into one of those last two categories. _If_ I stereotyped myself. 

Heaving my bag further up on my shoulder, I struggle down the corridor, growling at anybody who gets to close. The odd sophomore eyes me, sizing me up. As though I'm some sort of competition. For what? 'Chicks'? Popularity? Like I give a fuck about either.

My eyes trail the numbers as I look for my dorm. My home for the next year. Sharing a dorm with guys I'll probably hate. And then there are the girls…I mentally count in my head until my eyes land on the dorm number.

__

576

Great. Kicking open the door I dump my bags on the nearest bed and survey the dorm. Three beds. I frown and then notice the door to my left. Pushing it open I survey the kitchen and living areas. And the door opposite that must belong to the girls' dorm. I shrug and then notice the figure in the kitchen.

"Max?"

He looks up and grins, the smile instantly lighting up his face. Rounding the kitchen side he brings me into a hug which I pull away from quickly. I'm happy to see the guy but I'm not big on hugging. He grins still and he immediately makes me smile too. The same old Max. 

"I can't believe we got the same dorm! This is going to be so great. Just like old times."

He grins knowingly and I shake my head, well aware of what we got up to into High school. It's been three years since I left Japan. Three years since I'd last seen my friends and my...But that was before…He notices the shift on my face and hurries to change the subject. 

"Who else do you think we'll be sharing with?" 

I open my mouth to respond as I reach for the door, when it flies open. Right into me. Pain explodes in front of my eyes and I grip the wall to keep from falling. I blink my eyes, the pain a dull throb behind them, as I stare into amber eyes. 

"Gomen ne! I am such a baka! Are you okay?"

Gritting my teeth, I fight back a response to that stupid question. I just had a _fucking_ door slammed into my face. Of _course_ I'm okay! Grunting, I make my way into the kitchen and grave a towel. Max turns to the girl as I run the cold tap.

"Its fine. I'm Max Mizaharu. That's Tyson Kinomiya. It's probably a good thing he didn't answer you. He'd just have bitten your head off."

I bite on a nasty retort and shove the towel onto my eye, hissing in pain. The girl eyes me as she pushes her bags into the dorm. I turn away from them and make my way back onto the sofa.

"Mariah Chan. And I really _am_ sorry about the door. I didn't think anyone else would be here yet. "

Where the hell _else_ would we be? Immediately I feel guilty at the thought. Its not like she _knew_ I was behind the door. Grunting I shake all thoughts away. I _hate_ being in two minds about anything. Max shoots me his don't-be-so-pissy face and, as usual, I ignore it. Mariah looks me in the eye and winces. 

"Gomen. That eye looks bad."

Guilt again. I *hate* guilt. I shrug easily and manage a small smile. Standing, I throw the towel onto the side and hold out my hand. 

"Tyson Kinomiya."

She grins and holds out her own hand.

"Mariah Chan. Pleased to meet you."

"It was a pleasure. Thank you for slamming that door in my face. I will always remember it."

She laughs as I grin and Max shakes his head, used to my mood switches. As the door opens again, the smile vanishes from my face to be replaced by my frown. Mariah accepts the change quickly, moving her bags way from the door. Voices filter in from the half-opened door.

"Fuck you! What am I? Eye Candy? Get yourself a life and _then_ come back and see me!"

A red-headed girl stormed into the dorm followed by a blonde, struggling with both sets of bags. My eyes meet those of the red-head and for a second a thrill runs up my spine. One of a challenge sure to come. She critically eyes me up and then storms into the main room. I made to go into my own room when I slam my knee on the coffee table.

"Kuso!"

What was this? Beat the crap out of Tyson day? Not that blaming an inanimate object for the pain in my shin helped. Mariah covers her laugh by bending down to carry her bags into the girls' dorm. Max doesn't even bother and laughs outright.

"Sure. Laugh while my fucking shin breaks."

"Exaggerate much? Are you a klutz naturally?"

I open my mouth to make a retort when I see the sparkle I hr eyes is the same as Max's. Oh. Two can play that game. 

"Nope. Just a Klutz by day. I'm a culturally linguistic genius at night."

"And you have no idea what you just said do you?"

I grin and shake my head. 

"Not a fucking clue."

She chuckles and takes some of the bags off the boy. Probably a good job. He looks like he's about to die any second. Th boy collapses onto the sofa next to me and he cracks open one eye as I stand.

"I don't bite."

"He does though."

Max's quick reply stings and I shoot him a fierce glare.

"I'm sensing some friction here. I think I'll go into the dorm."

The boy makes a hasty exit but she makes no move. She stands there, looking from one to the other.

"You're weird."

She stares at me and I frown. Where the hell does she get off saying that? She barely knows me! Before I can respond she starts to talk again. 

"You're quick to anger and hate but that's not what you used to be like. You were probably the hyper but not very bright type."

"And you're the type of person who likes to dig their nose way to far into other peoples business. Life has ways of biting you in the arse. Trust me. I would know."

Max places a hand on my arm and tries to calm me but I shake him off.

"Fuck you Max! Why the hell should I be nice to anybody? What the fuck has it got me before?"

"A best friend."

I stare at him and all the anger filters away. I know he's right but it doesn't make it any easier to accept. I stare at the girl and sigh.

"Sorry. But my…"

I swallow and stare at the floor. 

"My grandfather three years ago. And I guess it's made me realise how easy it is to lose people."

Her face softens and she takes a step closer.

"Most people would use that as an excuse to make _more_ friends. But I understand. My brother died last year and I'm the same way."

I stare at her. Maybe she _could _understand.

"Tyson Kinomiya."

She accepts the peace offering for what it is and smiles. We sit on the sofa and she takes a seat beside me.

"Phoenix Carter. I'm from America. We transferred three years ago. The boy in there is Chris Bates. He's from England originally and moved to my high school. We've been friends for ages."

I let Max introduce himself and I excuse myself. Opening the door to the boys' dorm I let myself in and Chris stands, looking at me warily. I give him the same explanation I gave Phoenix and he just smiles.

"No problem. Phoenix is the same. If I can deal with her mood swings I can deal with yours. Pleased to meet you."

I nod and then we both go into the main dorm. The door swigs open just as we enter and a brunette walks into the room. She smiles timidly and stands in the doorway, bags on the floor around her. Max and Chris both rush to help her and I smother a laugh. Phoenix grins and pushes both boys out the way.

"Hi. I'm Phoenix and I'll be your protection today. Please be careful of the klutz on the sofa and the two boys on either side of you who might eat you if you get too close."

I laugh, the klutz remark sliding right off of me and Chris and Max step back, equally chastised. The girl laughs and follows Pheonix into the girls dorm. I stare at Max and Chris and burst out laughing. Max throws his arms in the air and falls to his knees.

"He laughed! Is a miracle!"

As both Chris and I laugh again, He grins. Phoenix, Mariah and the new girl come out into the dorm and laugh with us. Maybe being in this dorm wont be so bad after all. 

**

"Turn that shit down!"

"Fuck you!"

Music, chatter and yells filter out from all rooms and it feels like I've been here years already. Making our way down the stairs, I chew my gum and stare at everybody else in the student union. The tables are crammed with both students and tutors, all getting to know each other. I step up to the bar and get a coke whilst Max and Mariah both get lemonade. Sipping my drink my eyes land on a table in the far corner. A boy with glasses was on his laptop, alone. I grin. 

As I watch a tall guy approached the table, two guys in tow. I frown as he spins the chair round and sits opposite the boy. He glances up from his laptop and stares at the boy in silence. I growl into my coke as the tall guy grins, his two 'buddies' behind. One has black hair tied into a tail, and the other has black hair and amber eyes. 

"You're new here right?"

The boy nods slowly, no sure what to do. I slam my cup down on the table. Having been the victim of someone like that guy when I was younger, I knew what was coming.

"How about you let us see what you're looking at."

He reached across the table, ready to grab it, but the boy with glasses shoved onto his lap.

"It's not your business!"

Max and Mariah both follow my gaze. Max lays a hand on my arm.

"Don't interfere Tyson. You know what happened the last time."

I shoved him off and shrugged. I didn't care. Where did this guy get off treating people like that?"

I threaded my way through the tables and reached the back one just as the taller guy stood up and glared down. He reached across the table and grabbed the boy by his collar. 

"Hitting a boy half your size makes you a coward you know."

The boy freezes and turned to face me. I freeze, recognition flooding through my body. His eyes widena s they settle on me, and for a second it seems as though time has stopped. 

"Tyson."

That snaps me out of it. I take ina sharp bretaha dn stare at him, my mouth finally working. 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He drops the boy and turns to face me properly. The other two turn round and I stare at the black-haired boy. 

"Rei? What the hell…"

They both stare at me and Rei's eyes flare as he realises who I am. He takes a good look behind me and spots Max. I can tell by the sharp intake of breath, My eyes land back on their leader. His glare could have melted a glacier.

"Nice to se you back in Japan. Staying for good this time?"

I wince at the bitter tone in his voice, and then shove the pain away. Two can play that game.

"What about you, Mr. I-love-you-coz-you-make-me–look-cool? What happened to you when I_ needed _you?"

He growled and lunged for me, slamming me into the nearest table. I ignore the pain shooting up my spine and snarl out my words.

"Always solving your problems with violence. Nothings changed has it Kai?"

He spun me round and shoved me head first into the wall. Stars dance in front of my face for m minute before the world rights itself and I'm back underneath him, his face inches from mine. Despite the pain, I grin. 

"What's the matter? I hit a little to close to home?"

He growls and goes to hit me when a voice rings out behind me.

"Kai Hiwatari! Let him go right now!"

Kai drops me and I stand up, groaning as pain shoots up my spine. He stands away and glares at me.

"Next time you wont be so lucky."

He leaves the café, the other two following. I turn to see a tutor behind me. Her stern gaze softens a little and she eyes me.

"You ought to be more careful. Kai Hiwatari _isn't_ to be taken lightly…"

I cut her off, already knowing full well what Kai's like. I stare after him, but speak to her. 

"I know what he's like."

She stares at me for a minute, before leaving. I barely notice, still looking at Kai's retreating back. He hasn't changed one bit. Max and Mariah come over and the blonde rounds on me.

"What the hell were you thinking? I _knew _who that was! It's why I tried to stop you!"

I shrug and wince as Mariah checks my back. She stands away and clucks her tongue.

"Just a bruise. But it might be worse than that if you keep this up."

I shrug off their concern and pick up my drink again. But my mind remains on Kai. Our encounter wasn't exactly _new_ but still…it made me think. I lied when I said he hadn't changed. He had. And I knew it was all my fault. 

**

"Get up Ty! You'll be late!"

I groan and shove Max out of my face. He moves away as I sit up, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I blink and notice that Chris is only just waking up. Max, of course, is already fully dressed. Climbing out of bed I grab my clothes and wonder how the hell I'm going to survive this year. 

The girls are already up and Mariah eyes me, concerned. My back is killing me today and visions of Kai keep entering my head. He hasn't affected me this badly since we had our first fight. I eat a little breakfast and then flop on the sofa beside Amii. She grins.

"I just don't know how you're going to get through the day Ty."

I grin.

"Tell me about it."

Phoenix throws open the girls' dorm door and pulls on her shoes as she struggles, bag and books in hand. Mariah shoves a piece of toast on the top of her pile as she nods at us.

"Hi guys. Bye guys."

Chris opens the door for her and she runs out the door, obviously eager to start her lessons. I sigh and pull on my own bag.

"Oh the woes of a student! Bye guys."

I grin as Max and Mariah follow me and we make our way down the corridor. I curse as the toast in my hand falls and slides down my sweater. Butter side down, of course. Max shoves me in the direction of the bathroom.

"Clean up. We'll let the tutor know why you're late."

I nod, irritable that this had to happen on my first day, and push open the door to the bathroom. Standing over the sinks, I curse myself over and over again. The water makes it look worse and I contemplated going back to change my shirt. As I turned I noticed that there was somebody standing behind me. 

I immediately recognise him and I growl. He saunters over to the sink beside me and stares in the mirror. I can't help the remark that slips from my mouth so easily.

"What's the matter? Hoping that if you look enough you _might _get more handsome?"

He turns, the glare on his face makes my legs freeze. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. He stands a breath away from me and before I know what's happening, his hands on my wrists and he presses me close to the wall, his leg in between mine. His body grinds against mine, and I groan at the unexpected feeling running through me. I stare into his eyes, not for the first time, fear trickling through my gut. 

"You ought to be more careful."

He uses a mocking tone, as if aware of what the tutor had told me.

"I'm not the kind of guy you want to cross Tyson Kinomiya."

Before I have time to think his lips are pressed close to mine. As if on instinct I lean forward, and then realise what he's doing. _Oh no. Not this Hiwatari. Not now._

As I struggle against his lips, he pushes my hands harder against the wall, my bones grinding against the stone. Yelping in pain, I close my eyes as he moves down to my neck and bites into my skin. I yelp again as he removes his teeth and stares at me. I blink, unable to speak. 

Before he lets go, he knees me in the groin. Pain envelops me and he lets me go. As I slide down the wall and fall to my knees he stares down at me. I can barely see him through my tears.

"I'll be seeing you."

****

A/N: ::evil grin::

Tyson-O.o

Kai-O.o

Taichi-What the _hell_ was that?

My fic.

Taichi-::giggles:: I like it.

Yamato- ¬_¬ why does that not surprise me?

Gatomon-I think you've written a good one this time. But then…that's because it was my idea ^__^

Sure. Take all the credit. It might have been your idea, but it's _my_ fic.

Gatomon-Whatever.

Kai-O.o

Tyson-O.o

I think they like it too ^^

Kai-::shouts:: why wasn't there more of me?

Shut up! This is only the first chapter you know! There _are_ more to come!

Kai-Good. Hurry up and write them

::growls:: Tyson. What did you think?

Tyson-O.o

Okay…I'll take it as you like it ^^ Hope you guys did to!

__

Follow the flames. They lead you to me…


	2. Tyson no Baka

****

Big Boys Don't Cry

By Jaici Phoenix

Sister author to CCPhoenix

A/N: First, replies^^

**__**

TLForever: You are such a baka^^ I should have known you'd be the first to review^^ Glad you like it but _you_ should update to you know^^ I'm still waiting for fractured…

**__**

MS. Hobgoblin: Thanks^^ I'm sure TL-chan would love to hear you say that^^ Here's your next chapter…You're a constant reviewer thanks^^ Stick around, PWEASE^^

**__**

Yami FireKali: Wow…a review from FireKali^^ My sis loves your fics and got me addicted to Have you ever…Dryads right, you *should* update^^ Anyway's, thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chappie^^

**__**

Timberwolf220: Thanks^^ That's a *really* great compliment^^ I *love* my sisters fics and she's a brilliant writer^^ I'm probably just saying that coz she's my sister *ignores TL's pointed glare* anyway's, here's your next chappie^^

**__**

Crescente Nuwedes: O.o I think I spelt that right…Your wish is my command…*bows*

**__**

Nancy's-little-obsession: Thanks for reviewing, but you should take your own advice^^ I'm still waiting for lovers den to be updated…

****

A/N: continued… I'm back ^^ And here with the next chapter to my fic, Big Boys don't Cry. Be prepared for Kyojou's first appearance soon^^ Hope you liked the first chapter. The second starts digging in deeper.

Gatomon-and by that you mean…

More about their relationship, stupid.

Gatomon-There's no need to mock my intelligence. Besides, if I'm stupid that must make you what? Brain dead.

::Eye Twitches::

Tyson-Can we just get this over with. You're as bad as your sister with dragging stuff out

::eye twitches faster::

Taichi-I'm bored…

THAT'S IT! Get the hell out of my room NOW! 

Gatomon-Yeah! You're crowding us!

You too Gatomon! Give me some peace. Please.

All-Hnn

****

Disclaimer: 

If you're going to help now would be a good time. 

Taichi-I thought you wanted us to leave.

You haven't gone. Have you?

Taichi-::blushes:: um…no. I guess I haven't. 

Didn't think so. Get on with it. 

Taichi-Jaici does not own Beyblade. As much as she and her sister wish they did^^

Too right.

****

Warning: Swearing. And _lots_ of relationships. Shounen-ai. Angst. Um…unrequited feelings in _some_ chapters. Sluts, jocks and rebels and OOCness galore. Cliché's and romance. All the components of a Pheonix epic. 

Enjoy.

****

Pairings: 

Yamato-::reading cue cards:: Here goes…

Tyson x Mariah(temporary), Rei x Lee(Temporary), Kai x Rei(hints at), Max x Amii(Temporary), Chris x Pheonix(temporary), Kai x Suzi(Oc)(Temporary), **Natsu x Akane(both Oc's),** **Tyka** (Tyson x Kai)**, MaRei** (Max x Rei)**, Kensea** (Kenny x Chelsea)**, Maree** (Mariah x Lee)**, and Pherey** (Pheonix x Trey)**. **

****

Summary: It's been three years since Tyson left Japan. Now he's back for college, but an unexpected run in with his old flame leads to unwanted complications. Not only does he have to deal with the usual college rituals, teachers, students and work, he must now attempt to fight of the unwanted attentions of the cold sophomore. Tyson has always loved a challenge. But has he taken on too much this time?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Big Boys Don't Cry

Chapter Two: Tyson no baka

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I don't know how long I sat there, crying. Believe me, I know how pathetic I must have looked, but it didn't matter to me. What did was Kai. He'd changed so much in the time we'd been apart. But when did he turn into the sadistic bastard he is now?

Finally, brushing the tears off my face, I stood and looked at myself in the mirror. It was like looking at a stranger. Sure, I knew it was me really, but it was all…_wrong._ Kai always did manage to turn me into an emotional wreck. The _only_ one who could. 

I looked at my watch and cursed. I was an hour late for my lecture. Not worth going. Splashing water on my face I take a step back. Flicking on my stoic face like a switch, I step from the bathroom, and make my way to the lecture. Might as well apologise for being late…or not attending and then go on to the next one. 

I wince in preparation for the grilling Max and Mariah are going to give me. I don't think I'm quite ready to explain about Kai just yet. I guess it shouldn't have surprised me that much. Kai always did have trouble letting go of things that hurt him. But I still didn't deserve it. Its not like I did anything wrong. 

__

Then why are you feeling guilty?

**

"Glad you could join us Mr. Kinomiya. I'd like to see you at the end…in ten minutes."

I nod quickly and slide into the empty seat beside Max. Almost immediately my mind slides back onto the Kai track. He's exactly how I remember him. Our physical attraction was almost as strong as our mental one. I loved him. In every sense of the word. But I also lusted after him. Not that we did anything about it. We couldn't. I didn't really fancy cutting _that_ close to the law. The furthest I get is a speeding fine. Off track again. Sorry. 

My tutor snaps me out of my reverie. I laugh sheepishly and shrug. 

"Um…sorry?"

He sighs. One of those Tyson-I-am-so-disappointed sighs. Mentally rolling my eyes I stare up at him as he puts his hands on his hips. 

"First you're late for my lesson and then you don't pay attention. Would you like to explain to me what I just asked?"

I stare at him, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. I have no clue and he knows it. I _hate_ these grilling sessions. The look in his eye is one that tells me he's going to get it all out of me. As if I didn't have _enough_ problems. 

"I don't know."

I can hear Max grinding his teeth beside me and I groan mentally. That means he's going to be _relentless_. Great going Tyson. Shaking his head, my tutor steps down.

"See me at the end of the day, Mr Kinomiya. I'd like to have a word with you. And next time _pay attention!"_

I roll my eyes and grin as the lesson ends. Standing up I stare at Max. He opens his mouth to say something but I hiss a warning.

"Not now. Later."

Mariah joined us at the door, and the barrage of questions starts almost immediately. Gritting my teeth, I wait until they're finally done. Its takes us until our next class, where I promptly glare at them. They shut their mouths and listen. 

"Look, I know you're worried, but I don't want to go into it right now. I'll figure it out on my own, okay?"

Not telling them was the biggest mistake I ever made. 

**

I was so glad the day was over. Lesson after lesson. I have so many essays to write my hand is going to fall off. And it's only the _first _day. 

"Yo Tyson! Wait up!"

I grin as Phoenix slides up next to me.

"How was your first day."

I launch into the battles with the tutors, fighting my daydreaming problem, and Mr-I-want-to-know-your-problems. She grins as I finally tail off and she shrugs easily. 

"Aww. Sounds like an eventful first day."

Her grin turns almost predatory and I'm glad I left out the part about Kai.

"You'll get better at this Whole College thing Ty."

I raise an eyebrow and she frowns. She's obviously one of those people that can't do it. I must admit, it took me almost a whole month of trying to get it right. Sheesh, how many times am I going to go off track today? 

"Stop doing that. It really annoys me that I can do it. Anyway, I just heard that they're picking freshman for sororities and fraternities."

"Already?! They don't waste time here do they? "

"Why would they, with so many to choose from? This is one of the largest colleges in Tokyo, Tyson. Besides, I think its kinda cool."

"Yeah, if you're a masochist."

She raises both her eyebrows and I grin. She looks so funny, I can't help it. Growling she slaps me up the back of the head.

"Baka. Stick to the point. I take it you're not into the initiation?"

"Duh."

No I am _not._ I've heard of the stuff they do to get you in and I think I'd rather stay out. Besides, I'm not into the whole Frat thing. Id rather be a loner than 'one of the gang' Besides, there must have been loads of college kids not in one, right?

"Well, _I'm_ going to try out for a sorority. Lets face it, any group that gets to kick guys butt and get away with it, rocks! Right?"

I laugh and shake my head as we make our way to the dorm. 

**

As I make my way down the corridor, towards my tutors room, I shove my hands in my jeans' pockets. This is going to be so…_boring_. I don't even know what I'm going to say. There's no way I'm telling him the truth. 

__

Oh yeah, see there's my ex-boyfriend who's suddenly decided pounding my head sounds good…

Pff. As if. 

I turn the corner towards his lecture room when I feel someone approach me. Turning, I stare into dark crimson eyes. I growl and step back from him. 

"Get away from me."

"What? No hello kiss?"

I grind my teeth, seconds away from hitting him. How can he be so cocky? Does he feel nothing anymore? I thought he loved me…swiping away _that_ thought, I narrow my eyes and glare at him. 

"After this morning you should be lucky I haven't pounded your face by now."

His eyes glint maliciously and despite myself, there's a flicker of fear in me. He always scared me. Even when we dated. Everybody tried to tell me how dangerous he was…even when we were a team…but after everything that's happened…I don't know what to do anymore. He takes advantage of my hesitance and pushes me back against the wall.

"Still the same old Tyson…so _trusting…_" 

The way he says it makes the word sound dirty. I shiver as his tongue flicks out to lick my cheek. I want to fight back, really I do, but I cant. Part of me is still head-over-heels, and _that's_ the part that won. I groan as he captures my lips in a kiss. His hands slide under my shirt and I push against his lips, eager for more. As I do, one of his hands releases my side and slides up into my hair. As his tongue caresses mine, he suddenly pulls out, and wrenches my head back. 

I resist the urge to cry out as he forces me to my knees. Gripping my hair, and leaning down, he whispers in my ear. Pain wracks my head and tears well up in my eyes. 

"You're apathetic. Did you _really_ think I'd still want you? After what you pulled, I'm surprised you even had the courage to return."

He presses his lips to mine again, crushing them, and I have no strength left to fight with, the pain almost too much to bare. He pulls away, he releases my hair and I collapse to the floor. As he strides away I have so many things I want to say, but none of them come out. He turns the corner, and leaves me there. 

**

When I returned to my dorm late that day, I managed to sneak into my dorm unseen. I buried my face I the pillow as soon as I got back, and cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I cried for me, I cried for Kai. I cried for a love I never gave up hope on, a love that had now died. 

****

A/N: Complete^^ Enjoy it? Hope so…I'll be back soon^^

__

Follow the flames. They lead you to me…


	3. From The Past

****

Big Boys Don't Cry

By Jaici-Leigh

Authors Notes: Okay. Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been to Uni and as many of you will know, it's not so easy to fit writing fics in between all that work :P But this chapters here (or should be, if Arashi updated it like I asked :P) And I hope it's good enough for you :P

(Arashi: See, what she's neglecting to mention here is that she also lots me my internet! Stupid girl!(slaps Jaici)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, nor do I own any of the characters. Don't sue me. There's not much I own.

****

Warning: I've totally forgotten what this fic contains ;; Uh...Shounen-ai, of course and some other stuff. Stuff that makes the rating what it is! See other chapters if you're desperate to know :P

****

Big Boys don't Cry

Chapter Three: From the Past

The rest of the week passed like a blur, and thankfully, Kai didn't come anywhere near me. I was glad for the most part. I didn't even know what I was going to say to him. He'd made it perfectly clear how he now felt about me, and what could I do? I couldn't _make_ him love me again, and part of me wasn't surprised that he felt that way. But that part that was still hopelessly in love with him was crying all the time.

I wanted to curl up and die somewhere, but my friends wouldn't let me. They didn't know what was wrong. I wouldn't tell them, and all attempts to get it out of me were met with intense distraction. I didn't want anyone to know. Kai was my problem and my problem alone. I could handle it, right I mean…he didn't hate me…not really.

But even I wasn't stupid enough to believe _that_. He _did_ hate me and I was responsible. I'd never have dreamed he'd take it like this. Never in a million years. And as much as I wish I could take back what happened that day, I _can't_. Because I'm not even sure I want to. If I hadn't left…I don't know _what_ would have happened to me.

I woke up on Saturday morning, my head pounding. I guess all that crying _isn't_ good for you. Yeah. I know. The _unbreakable_ Tyson, crying. Non-stop. But I couldn't help it. Loving Kai had gotten me through the worst part of my life, and now…now it was all _gone_. Refusing to cry again, I sat up in my bed and realised that both Max and Chris were already up. Not that I blamed them. I wouldn't want to share a dorm with me either. At least not recently. But it was a Saturday. I could find _something_ to occupy my time. Surely.

As I slid into my clothes I wondered just how I was supposed to survive this year. Hell, the _whole_ College period. I had no chance. Not if I was expecting Kai to come round the corner and beat me to a pulp. But I _would_ survive it. If I could forget about Kai. Somehow.

Sighing, I pushed open the dorm door, and found Phoenix and Amii on the sofa watching morning TV.

"Hey Tys. You okay?"

I nodded without speaking and both girls masked their concern well. Shrugging easily, I poured myself some breakfast and then slid into the only available armchair, my eyes drifting to the television on impulse. Anything was better than looking at their concerned faces.

"Tyson?"

I nodded for Amii to continue, even though I refused to look at her. In retaliation, Phoenix clicked the television off. I had a hard time controlling my anger, but I knew they meant well.

"What was that for?"

"You're _going_ to tell us what's been bugging you for the past week!"

I bristled. _No I _fucking_ wasn't! _Why should I pour my heart out?

"It's none of your…"

Phoenix cut across me angrily, and the spark in her eyes flared up again.

"Don't give me that bullshit! What is _up_ with you! It's something to do with Kai. Isn't it?"

The surprise that flicked across my face sent a triumphant flash across their eyes. I was stunned. How in the _hell_ had she known that? Max and Mariah wouldn't have said anything about my fight with Kai. So _how…_Phoenix read the question though my actions and shrugged.

"It's not that hard really. He's been bragging about it in the corridors Tyson. He's not likely to keep his mouth shut about beating up a Freshman. Have you learned nothing whilst you've been here?"

"What you mean between going to lessons and getting my face pounded by my boyfriend?"

The words slipped through my lips before I had even thought about them. I slapped a hand to my mouth, horrified that I'd even given it away.

__

Shit!

Phoenix and Amii, stared at me, both of them frozen in shock. We must have been a right state when the dorm door flew open and Mariah walked in. But we soon forgot it when she pulled Max into the room after her. The three of us were off the sofa in as second when we saw what he looked like.

"Shit Mariah! What happened?"

"Rei is what happened. Max was trying to help _your_ sorry ass! He went to Rei thinking Rei would tell him what was up between the two of you, but the same thing must be eating Rei! He just _punched_ him!"

My stomach flopped, and I couldn't stop the anger rising I me. Where the fuck did he get off treating Max like this?

"Mariah. Help Max. I've got some old friends to sort out!"

I ignored their protests as I slid past Max and stomped down the corridor. Kai and Rei were going to pay.

hr 

I found them easily. Its not heard to find the college's biggest bullies. They were in the cafe as usual, gloating no doubt about their recent victories. I pushed my way through the tables, ignoring the protests of the students and stormed right up to their table. Launching myself at Rei, I grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him toward me.

"What the _fuck_ did you do to Max?!"

The shock in his eyes at being treated like this was only marginal compared to the utter _glee_ I saw in his eyes at my reaction. But it only served to make me madder. Smacking him back down in the chair, I punched him. Hard.

"You _bastard!_ Max did _nothing_ to you! It was_ me_ who took him away. You had no _right_ to do that to him!"

"No. But I did."

I turned to stare at Kai. I wasn't going to be afraid of him. Not anymore. The bastard deserved everything he got.

"You did _not!_ Not to Max! What did he do to you? You don't have to get at me through my friend! That's a new low Kai, even for you!"

Kai bristled at my verbal attack and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Low? You what to know what's low? Leaving when you _knew_ I loved you!"

Silence fell and the guilt threatened to overwhelm me yet again. It was the first time he had told me that in four years. Even when we dated, he'd never said it. Kai wasn't the type to wear his feelings on his sleeve, but now…

__

What have I done?

"I didn't…I don't…_Kai…_"

I knew that what I was saying didn't make sense but it didn't matter. How could I have possibly let this happen? He ignored what I saying anyway, and his glare, if it was possible, increased.

"I don't know why you came back Tyson, and frankly I don't care. But I _won't_ stop what I'm doing. You deserve everything you get!"

"You sadistic bastard! Did you really think I _enjoyed_ leaving everything behind? I don't have any excuse for what I did to you Kai, but didn't you do just as bad?! When my grandfather died you where _nowhere_ to be found and you should have been the _first_ there to comfort me. But do you know who was? _Max! _And Kyoujyu. They were the only two who gave a _damn_ about me! I left because I couldn't face seeing you the way I was. I _cared_ enough for you to leave! And you didn't give a shit about how it made me feel! You think I betrayed you? You betrayed _me!_ Next time you want to include my friend in an attack meant for _me,_ remember that what _you_ did almost equals what I did to you!"

I'd had enough and I couldn't believe he'd let me talk for so long. But I saw the feelings across his face, feelings he rarely showed to anyone. Rei and Lee were stunned where they were but I was still angry with them. With _Rei._ It wasn't his fight. _I_ had taken Max away from him. But there was no excuse for hurting my blonde friend when he'd been trying to help. I was _angry_. And I didn't care now what Kai did. I wasn't going to lie down and take it. I was going to show him that I didn't need him anymore.

hr 

I don't know how I managed to walk out of that café the way I did. I had stunned Kai to silence and that rarely happens. But I knew what was going to happen now. Kai wasn't going to let it lie. I had humiliated him. In public. And If I knew my Kai, he wouldn't let it go. He'd _kill_ me.

"Tyson!"

I looked up as a familiar figure came running after me.

"Kyoujyu?!"

I smiled slightly as his small from ploughed straight into me.

"I've been looking for you _everywhere! _Everyone's talking about what happened in the café Tyson. Kai's after you. Why did you do that to him? You knew he'd fight you!"

I was surprised that I didn't even get a greeting from Ky. But I knew that he was more worried about my safety. He and Max had been the only two I had confided in. And they were worried that I would want to run again. But I didn't. I was sick of running. I made this mess. And it was my duty to sort it out.

"I'm sorry Ky. But I couldn't let him do that to Max, just for helping _me_. I'm not going to take it. "

Kyoujyu's smile was suddenly familiar and I felt a dam break in me. I didn't want _this_. I'd suffered too much recently, and I was sick of it. As if expecting what was coming Kyoujyu pulled me into an available room and I cried against him, floods of tears pouring from me that I didn't know I had.

As I cried my mind flashed with image from my past. A past I had tried to hide. Both from myself, and from everybody else…

hr 

__

"Tyson? We're here for you"

I couldn't smile, I just hoped they understood. But I had never appreciated my friends as much as I did right then., They were…..Everything I had. Them and Kai…

Kai…

I raised my head.

"Why isn't Kai here Max? I asked for him ages ago…"

He wouldn't look me in the eyes and I frowned through my tears.

"What?"

"He's gone Ty. Nobody can find him."

It hit me like a knife to the stomach. Kai had…gone? And this had to happen now…I couldn't keep it all in anymore…I cried so hard my eyes hurt. I wanted Kai. And he had deserted me. What was I supposed to do now?

Kai….Where are you?…

hr 

When Max heard what I'd done, he was pissed. I couldn't blame him, but why should I stand by and let him get hurt over something that was meant for me?

"Would you calm down! It was _my_ decision to make!"

Max glared at me, his eyes shining with anger, but I'd seen worse and I knew that deep down he was grateful that I had intervened. Not saying that he's weak, Max can pack one hell of a punch. But against Kai _and_ Rei? That's a different story.

"But you've just made him _madder!_ What do you think he's going to do now?"

"I don't care. I'm letting it go Max. Its obvious he doesn't love me anymore. So…that's that."

Max stared at me. I don't think that he really understood what I meant, but I did. There was no way on this earth that I was letting Kai get to me ever again.

And I would prove it.


End file.
